Mazeka
Mazeka was a Ko-Matoran who rides Helryx's Swamp Strider. Trained by the Order of Mata Nui as an elite spy, Mazeka stars in the summer serial Brothers in Arms in his feud against Vultraz. History For a time, Mazeka resided on the Tren Krom Peninsula as a scholar, until his teacher was killed, and some tablets were stolen by Vultraz. Mazeka battled him, knocking him down a cliff seemingly to his death. Makuta Gorast, disguised as Helyrx, told Mazeka to spread the word of Vultraz's death. Although many congratulated him for this deed, he did not feel as happy. Later, sitting in his hut, he met the invisible Jerbraz, who told him to help him find a De-Matoran named Krakua. Mazeka and Jerbraz went to the De-Matoran village, where they saw a Ta-Matoran use a sonic weapon to knock out all the De-Matoran in the village, except Krakua, whose audio receptors had been covered by Mazeka's hands. The Ta-Matoran then attacked Mazeka, knocking his mask off, at which point Mazeka realized the Ta-Matoran was Vultraz. He was later trained by the Order of Mata Nui as an elite spy. He was on Destral with Tobduk when he killed Makuta Tridax. After that, he was sent to Karda Nui on Vultraz's trail (Vultraz had been summoned there on the orders of Makuta Icarax). Mazeka began looking for Vultraz but the latter found him first. Suddenly, both Matoran found themselves in a portal to an alternate version of Spherus Magna, and Mazeka landed by a massive tree banded with golden metal. He found Vultraz clinging to a tree, his vehicle having been destroyed by a giant creature in a nearby lake. They then spotted a Ga-Matoran resembling a Toa and a Toa of Water resembling a Matoran coming out of the surrounding woods, and questioned them about where they were. The Matoran-like being responded by telling him that she was Toa Macku, that they were on Spherus Magna, and that she was "happy to meet another hero of the Melding." He and Vultraz were then met by a white-clad, alternate version of Makuta Teridax. Mazeka was shocked to discover that Teridax - indeed, all Makuta - were not evil here, something which disgusted Vultraz. Teridax then brought them to see the Great Beings through a twisting corridor, and they told him that because Vultraz was so dark and flawed that they would take him and let Mazeka leave with someone of this universe. Mazeka tried to convince them that Vultraz was his responsibility, but they insisted that Vultraz could not leave, so Mazeka decided fairly quickly that Teridax would come with him. Later, Mazeka and the parallel Teridax encountered an abandoned Ba-Matoran village, but were ambushed by the normal Teridax, who teleported three of Tridax's Shadow Takanuvas to their location. Set Information *Mazeka has 301 pieces, and set number is 8954. *Mazeka was released in July 2008. *According to Bionicle.com, Mazeka's turret swivels 360 degrees so Mazeka can fire in any direction. *It can only be bought at Wal-MartWalmart Exclusives Brickset (note that this reference will be pointless once that news article on brickset is gone) or Lego Shop at Home in North America. Mazeka can only be bought in Target stores in Australia. Some countries also stock him in Toys R Us. Trivia *Mazeka was one of the Matoran Balta cloned and took to Bara Magna with him References Appearances *Brothers in Arms *Reign of Shadows Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Order of Mata Nui